Adrenalina
by makesomenoiise
Summary: Era duro resistirse a los encantos de Tony, más cuando la adrenalina de saber que podían ser descubiertos inundaba el ambiente. Slash!lemon. Para lenpo.


Me lo pidió **lenpo** en la comunidad **quiero_lemmon **y no puedo resistirme al Tony/Maxxie ^^ Algo de gay!porn para todoos, que nos hace falta :) Lo tenía escrito desde hacía un tiempo, hoy me he atrevido a subirlo ^^

_**Nota**: Lemon, que cada cual lo lea bajo su responsabilidad ;)_

* * *

**ADRENALINA**

_**Pandora Lover**_

Su miembro se agita en sus pantalones cuando siente el susurro de Tony en su oído, su aliento estremeciéndolo, su respiración entrecortada. Sensual, sexual. El autocontrol de Maxxie le permite alejarse lo suficiente como para quedar contra la pared, Tony sonríe satisfecho.

Lo besa en el cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos allí por donde pasan sus labios. Maxxie suspira y su miembro vuelve a agitarse, la erección está a punto, lo sabe, lo siente. Tony se quita la camiseta en silencio y observa a su amigo con los ojos entrecerrados. Maxxie muerde su labio inferior en señal de duda.

No es la primera vez que están en esa situación y, probablemente, no será la última. Desde lo sucedido en Rusia, Tony no ha parado de provocar momentos eróticos con Maxxie y éste, hasta ahora, está haciendo buen uso de autocontrol. Porque follar con Tony significa herir a Michelle, porque follar con Tony significa tirar por tierra dos amistades y su propia dignidad.

Tony en calzoncillos. El miembro de Maxxie erecto como nunca. Suspira en silencio. Los intentos de Tony por lograr otro final a lo sucedido en Rusia son cada vez más insistentes. Insistentes y jodidamente eróticos. Le quita la camiseta con cuidado y besa su pecho, deteniéndose levemente en sus pezones rosados, mordisqueándolos, succionándolos. Maxxie quiere llorar. El muro de hormigón que con tanto cuidado y delicadeza ha creado se está viniendo abajo y Maxxie ya no puede apartarse de Tony.

Entonces, se desata la locura.

Maxxie entrelaza sus dedos en la cabellera de Tony y lo acerca a él con brusquedad y un silencio absoluto. Michelle está ahí, dormida y drogada, como aquella vez en Rusia, sólo que está vez, si se despierta, no sólo verá los torsos desnudos de su novio y su amigo, sino el más puro y pasional de los polvos.

Tony sonríe victorioso y arranca los pantalones de Maxxie dejando al descubierto sus bóxers, lo mira con pasión mal disimulada e introduce su mano en los pantalones. Maxxie gime mordiéndose los labios para no gritar de ardor cuando siente los dedos de Tony cerrarse alrededor de su duro y erecto pene y masturbarlo de la forma más erótica y sensual en la que jamás lo han tocado.

Respira con dificultad, clava sus uñas en la espalda de Tony y gime lo más bajo que puede en su oído. Música para Tony, el más puro elixir de la pasión reprimida. Maxxie cierra los ojos y desnuda a Tony, colocándolo contra la pared. Tony sonríe complacido y halagado por la brusquedad en los movimientos normalmente suaves y elegantes de su amigo, Maxxie introduce un dedo en la intimidad de Tony provocando que éste suelte un gemido difícil de ignorar.

Ambos observan tensos cómo Michelle se da media vuelta en su sueño y vuelve a quedar presa de Morfeo. Respiran aliviados. Maxxie se mueve en el interior de Tony y éste muerde su puño para no gritar y ser descubierto en pleno acto infiel.

- Hazlo ya, joder – maldice Tony entre suspiros -. Quiero tenerte dentro, Maxxie. Te quiero dentro ahora…

Maxxie, incapaz de negarse a las súplicas de Tony, se coloca el preservativo a toda prisa y, sin más dilación, introduce su miembro en su amigo, con suspiros entrecortados escapándose de sus labios mientras siente cómo las paredes de su intimidad se abren para darle paso. La adrenalina por ser descubiertos se filtra en sus cuerpos, los excita. Maxxie no puede parar y Tony no quiere que pare.

Comienzan suave, lento. Con besos cortos y plagados de un cariño que ninguno de los dos comprenden, pero Tony tiene los puños cerrados contra la pared y hunde sus dientes en un almohada con cada avance y retroceso que le proporciona Maxxie. Y él, sujeta la cadera de Tony y la mueve adelante y atrás provocando una mayor fricción, moviéndolo a su son. Gime contra la espalda de Tony, esperando y rezando para que la piel de su amigo amortigüe los gritos que está deseando soltar.

- ¿Es-esto es… todo lo-que sa-sabes hacer? – murmura Tony tratando de que no se escapen entre cada palabra los suspiros y sonoros gemidos que se muere por lanzar al aire.

Maxxie sonríe y muerde su hombro al tiempo que comienza a moverse más rápido. Tony toca el cielo con la punta de los dedos y Maxxie sujeta la cadera de Tony con una mano mientras con la otra lo masturba. El moreno jamás ha sentido una excitación mayor, en ese momento no le extraña que Maxxie sea gay, incluso duda de su propia sexualidad. Tal vez él no sea homosexual, tal vez él sólo sea para Maxxie.

- Joder… - suspira el rubio propinando duras estocadas, hundiéndose lo máximo que puede en Tony, abriéndole las piernas para dejar que su miembro se introduzca libre hasta donde buenamente pueda.

El clímax no tarda en llegar, los avances y retrocesos se vuelven desesperados, el labio de Maxxie sangra de tanto mordérselo y la almohada hace ya rato que no es más que restos de plumas y algodón. Su respiración se vuelve agitada y rápida, sus corazones laten desbocados, Maxxie eyacula, Tony también.

Se separan y Tony recibe a Maxxie entre sus brazos. Se silencian mutuamente al escuchar los suspiros del otro. Tony acaricia la espalda sudada de Maxxie mientras sonríe al comprobar que Michelle está profundamente dormida. La adrenalina continúa en sus organismos.

Tony lo besa, Maxxie frunce el ceño.

- Creía que sólo buscabas un polvo, nada de mariconadas.

- Eso creía yo también.

* * *

Bueno... ¿Una toallita para secar el sudor o una patada en el culo por tan mal lemon? Porfavorygracias!


End file.
